


Mistletoe Mischief

by RebelBelladonna (rinincali)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blacksun, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Mistletoe, New Relationship, Wudonna, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna
Summary: Weiss throws a Christmas party, Blake and Sun attend, there's mistletoe hanging in the room. Need I say more?





	

     The Christmas party is Weiss’ idea but she quickly gathers the exuberant assistance of a few others to help her really pull it together. Ruby and Nora are in charge of the baked goods, with Ren there to supervise Nora. Weiss coordinated with Velvet and Coco on decorations, appreciating their more gentle touches as compared to Yang’s when they planned the dance together last semester. Their other friends helped with odd jobs as needed, decorating rearranging the furniture in the dorm’s common room. It took effort but before long the room was transformed into a comfortable space, filled with an air of friendship and festive cheer. As more and more people showed up, the room exploded with chatter as teams mingled, sharing stories both epic and comedic. 

     Blake had been reluctant to attend, disliking the lack of personal space with so many people in such a small area. She had come anyway, knowing it would mean a lot to Weiss as well as everyone else if she was around to share the day with them. Coco was off to one side, a mug in her hand as she leaned into Velvet and held a conversation with Pyrrha and Weiss. Not far from their small group Ruby and Jaune sat with Neptune enjoying the cookies Ruby had baked. There was a larger group clustered near a doorway; Sage, Scarlet, Yatsuhashi, Fox and Yang were all riled up, sharing their favorite fight stories. Standing in the doorway just beside that group was Sun, who interjected occasionally to correct his teammates or tell a story of his own. Despite the festive atmosphere, Sun looked like his usual self, dressed like he was ready for the desert at any time. He glanced in Blake’s direction, winking and flashing her a smile before returning his attention to the group as Sage animatedly described a past battle. Blake’s lips curved into a small smile, blush dusting her cheeks as she made her way over to one of the smaller groups. She mingled with Ruby’s group for a bit, enjoying the warm tea in her cup and the company of those around her.

     The larger group broke apart as time went on but Sun, Scarlet, and Yang remained, still as animated as ever. Blake made her way over to them, fitting herself between Sun and Yang comfortably. She soaked in the conversation, staying mostly quiet while her teammate and her friend bounced light insults back and forth.

     “-eah well if you’re so brave, why don’t you step it up under that mistletoe hotshot?” Yang taunts, Blake fully listening now as Yang’s hip lightly bounces her closer to where Sun is standing in the doorway. Sun flushes as Blake’s head snaps up, eyes widening as she notices the small sprig of mistletoe hanging from the top of the doorway. How hadn’t she seen that sooner? Sun stammers out a couple syllables but doesn’t really protest the situation. She feels her own face grow hot and almost bolts but the look on Yang’s face told her she wasn’t getting out of this that easily. Mental note, get Yang back, soon. 

  
     “So, uh, this is a thing.” Sun manages, turning further to face Blake but his eyes are wandering everywhere but her. His hand finds its way to the back of his neck where he rubbed quickly and an anxious smile cracked on his lips.  
     “Yeah, it looks like it.” Blake manages quietly, her own gaze wandering.  
     “Get on with it already!” Nora hollers from across the room, causing the pair to blush even harder.  


     Sun still hesitates but he’s looking at Blake now and there is such a clear question in his eyes, is this okay? Blake rolls her eyes in exasperation, taking a half step forward as her hands make their way up from her sides. She grasps the edges of Sun’s open shirt and pulls him down towards her. Their lips meet and Blake doesn’t pull away immediately, she lingers and Sun’s hands are on her arms and his tail slinks around her waist. The room erupts in cheers, hands clapping as their friends and teammates whoop. They’re pressed closer now and there is a bit of teasing of tongues out of them both before they pull apart. They linger there, Blake not backing away and Sun not letting go. Sun leans his forehead against Blake’s, holding eye contact with her.

     “Remind me to thank Yang later.” He murmurs under the dying cheers of their peers, beaming wide.  


     Blake responds with a nod and a gentle laugh, finally pulling herself away slowly. She slides her hands down his arms as they part, one hand finding it’s place laced with his on it’s way down. Their friends call out various congrats before returning to their previous groups and conversations. Blake and Sun remain hand in hand for almost the entire rest of the party, enjoying the new and unfamiliar warmth.

     Midnight comes and goes as the party wraps up and the clean up is taken care of. Once finished, the teams begin to disperse to their dorm rooms sharing goodbyes and hugs. Weiss is pleased with the outcome and everyone heads out in seemingly high spirits.

     Blake and Sun are having a bit of a hard time separating from one another, lingering in the common room and assuring their teammates they wouldn’t be far behind. Sun leads Blake slowly back to the doorway a mischievous smirk playing on his lips. Blake rolls her eyes teasingly but follows him along.

     “Oh no would you look at that!” Sun starts dramatically. “I wonder who left this mistletoe here.” He beams at Blake who rewards him with a gentle smile. “Looks like I have to kiss this beautiful girl in front of me what a shame.” Blake can’t help but laugh softly at his theatrical way of drawing this out. “Just shut up and come here.” She says impatiently, leaning towards the taller faunus. Sun beams once more. “Yes M’am.” He murmurs, placing a hand in her cheek and curling his tail around her waist once more. Their lips meet and it’s slow and new and they’re both being careful. They kiss softly for a minute or so before pulling apart their smiles becoming infectious to one another.

  
     “Merry Christmas Sun.” Blake says softly.  
     “Merry Christmas Blake.” Sun replies.  


     The new couple parts, basked in the light glow of twinkling lights as they make their way out of the doorway that had brought them together.


End file.
